Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a leading-edge structure for an aircraft, in particular, to a leading-edge structure that is capable of reducing an impact when colliding with a bird.
Description of the Related Art
During flight, in particular low-altitude flight, an aircraft may collide with an airborne object such as a bird or a piece of ice, and thus its airframe is designed and fabricated so as to withstand even a collision with an airborne object. However, increasing the strength of the airframe leads to an increase in weight of the airframe. Therefore, an unreasonable increasing of the strength is not allowed.
Hence, proposals have been made in consideration of a collision with an airborne object.
For example, JP 2007-532397 A1 proposes absorbing kinetic energy caused by a collision with a bird by means of plastic deformation of a stringer over a considerable length. As a specific configuration, according to JP 2007-532397 A1, the stringer is disposed being brought into contact with a plurality of ribs so as to support an outer skin.
WO 2013/27388 A1 proposes that, out of a plurality of rib members disposed in the longitudinal direction of a slat at intervals, a pair of rib members are coupled by a coupling member, typically a wire cable. According to WO 2013/27388 A1, a slat is prevented from being broken into pieces between a pair of rib members even when a bird collides with the slat during flight of an aircraft, and the slat suffers such damage that not only a skin but also a rib member of the slat deforms.
It is noted that, in the present application, “forward” and “rearward” are defined on the basis of the direction in which the aircraft flies.